We Are Destiny
by Gecko-The-Gamer
Summary: The BAU is about to get a case that will change all thier lives. In more ways than one. Will it tear them apart or bring them closer? Rated T for future content. First Fanfic.
1. The First Letter

**We are Destiny**

Disclamer: I own nothing exept 2 anoying pet puppies.

Summery/Full: The Bau is about to get a case that will change our lives. In more way than one. This will test loyalty and partnership for them all. Can they handle it? Or fall apart?

Warnings and spoilers will come with each new chapter.  
This is my first fanfic. Please don't be to mean if its 2 bad.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Compadre,  
We are Destiy,  
It will begin,  
This letter is sent to inform you of our schedual change. It is about to begin. All that we have trained for, and all of our sacrifices will not be forgotten. The dawn of a new day will come. Our goals set long ago will be achieved. The blood shed will be avenged. We know you are concerned and are cautious. That is why you are our General. We are prepared to win this battle. We are well-equipped and all steps have been considered. Already blood has been spilled. We rejoyce over the mens death.  
We send this letter to you, dear friend and compadre, as we continue our mission.We have in this letter attached information about the Behavior Analysis Unit, or BAU, so that you can learn about this advesary. After they are eliminated our victory will be evan better. They represent the system we shall destroy.  
By your wise orders, we have lived among these pitifull spawns. We wore a mask while we hated these filthy people and immoral streets. No matter we have become one with them. We are invisable, shadows among the light that was the man we both loved once.  
When we have cast down our enemies one by one. The symbols will fall with them demonstrating our power.  
They will see us and they will remember HIM! The first target is about to fall along with a symbol everyone loves. In HIS image.  
We are loyal and our memory is long.  
You will hear the rumble of battle soon.  
Tell all of your companions that we shall stand tall as our day of glory is near.  
We are Destiny._

The person smiled as they placed it inside an envelope. The smile that crossed the persons face was evil as they thought of the times that were about to come.

The game was about to begin.

* * *

Well what do ya think? You get cookies for revewing!!! 


	2. Meet the team

Disclaimer: I won Nothing, Oh and ih the big game and Revelations never happened!!!

Spoilers are: The Boogyman (barely)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"A country cannot simultaniously prevent and prepare for war." -Albert Einstein _

Someware in traffic near the BAU offices

Special Agent Derick Morgan was having a very bad morning. First his alarm clock failed to wake him up, then he couldn't start his car. He was also 15 minutes late to work and stuck in traffic.

"Man, this bites" He sighed as he started to pull out his ringing cell phone.

Derick Morgan was not usually late. He is normally on time. He was about medium height and very muscular. He was a definite ladies man, and he knew it. He was also the 3rd oldest and very protective of his younger colleagues.

"Morgan" He answered his cell. It listed the caller as BAU.

"Where are you? You do know your late don't you?" Said a very annoyed Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.

"Sorry Hotch." He answered, "I got caught in traffic. We got a case?"

"Kind of," Hotch sounded apprehensive, "Just get here as fast as you can."

* * *

BAU Conference Room

Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid looked up from the book he was reading when Hotch entered the room.

"Did he answer?" He asked referring to Morgan.

Spencer Reid was a 24 year old genius with an IQ of 187. He could read over 25,000 words per minute. He is tall, skinny, and very socially awkward. He was also the youngest of the BAU.

"Yeah, he's stuck in traffic." Hotch answered.

Aaron Hotchner was the 2nd oldest of the BAU but was in charge. He was an ex. swat member and has seen alot with his years in the FBI. He was of medium height and build. It was also no secret that he wanted to be the director of the FBI and that he used to be a lawyer.

"That's such a logical excuse." Deadpanned Special Agent Emily Prentiss.

Emily Prentiss was the 4th youngest member. She is the newest member to the BAU, she took the place of Elle Greenway who recently quite the BAU. She is medium height and skinny. She hardly shows emotion at the things she has seen, that alone makes her confusing.

"Actually do you guys know just how many people get stuck in traffic each day?" Reid spoke up.

"No, but I am sure you do." Answered Special Agent Jennifer Jarou walking in.

Jennifer Jarou was the 2nd youngest member of the BAU. She was the units liaison, or media specialist and preferred to be called J.J.. She had alot of connections to different news stations. She also was responsible for getting press conferences schedule very fast. Another duty was to decide where the BAU traveled and what cases they worked.

"Reid!! Not a word." Said an agitated Derick Morgan as he walked into the room. Hot on his tail was Computer Analyst Penelope Garcia.

Penelope Garcia was the 5th youngest. Not technically a member of the BAU, but close enough for them. She stayed behind in Quantico and used her computer skills help find all the technical information. She loved to flirt and tease Morgan. They all relied heavily on her help to solve cases.

"Hey where's Gideon?" Said Penelope referring to Special Agent Jason Gideon.

Jason Gideon was the oldest of the BAU team. He held alot of knowledge and was very experienced in profiling. He was often rumored to be the best profiler in the country. Even after he was succumbed to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder due to a bombing. He was still one of the best.

"I'm not sure," Admitted Hotch, "I got a call from him that I was to gather the team as fast as possible."

"I'm right here and we got trouble" Said Gideon rushing in. He had a envelope in his hand. "This letter just came for me and it concerns us all."

Aaron Hotchner picked up the letter and began to read it out loud.

* * *

Ohhh... Cliffhanger!! What could the letter say? If I get a few reviews you may find out. 

A/N: I don't know their ages so I took a guess. If their names are spelled wrong I apologise. Remember it's my 1st fic. so its going to be a little bad. If you would like to submit some ideas I don't mind. (It may help prevent Writers block and long waits for chapters --)


	3. The First Letter to the BAU

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own Nothing at all (Goes off and cries)

Warnings/Spoilers: None For this Chapter

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_We are Destiny._

_We hope this letter gets to you at the BAU before it is to late._

_We hope you like riddles. We have one for you._

_In the city that just came back, three places are in danger in this resurrected place._

_We have heard that you are great, that alone will give us a thrill._

_The riddle is:_

_In the place that was resurrected,_

_three places lie unknowing,_

_what one may face._

_Two of them will live, one will perish._

_Which one will fall?_

_So BAU the clock is ticking. Will you be able to save what was already lost once?_

_We are Loyal._

_We are Strong._

_We are Destiny._

_

* * *

_

_Ohhhhh..._ This is spooky. Well, what do you think it means? Your clock is ticking to. Can you figure out what will happen?

Remember to review for more!!!


	4. What do we do? Where do we go?

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Makes mental note to do something about that, then grins evily)

Spoilers/Warnings: Not that I can think of.

Sorry for taking a while to update. I had writers block. I should have a few chapters up. They should also be longer. Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"There are 3 addresses here. Garcia, can you find where they are at?" Asked Hotch.

Everyone in the room looked shocked. Reid and Morgan were both pale. Even Gideon looked nervous.

"Uh.. yeah hand them here. Said Garcia. She looked as though someone had told her that her dog died. She hands practically flew across the keyboard of her laptop.

"They sounded confident. In the letter he/she/ or they sounded as though we have no choice but to play along." stated Spencer looking around at his collegues.

"Are we really talking about a group of people? I mean how do we know this isn't some prank?" Questioned J.J.

"The letter was sent to my home. Whoever 'they' are. They obviously know quite a bit about this team"

"Uh.. guys? The adressess come up as places in New Orleans." Said Garcia looking up slowly as she spoke.

"That would match the 'resurrected' part." stated Morgan, by now he was looking better and his eyes were trying to catch anyone elses gaze.

"Then wheels up in 30 minutes. If they are right and they will attack someplace we don't have much time." Said Hotch gathering his stuff.

Now the game was truly beginning.

* * *

If you guessed New Orleans... You are Corrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrect!!! Good Job!!!!

Everyone who got it gets a plate of cookies. If you didn't you get cookis anyway. If you review you get more cookies!!!

(Huh when did I get obsessed with cookies ??)


	5. On the Plane

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. +Sob+

Warnings/Spoilers: None that I know.

Hey all. Ok new chapter after a while. I hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_Never has there been a good war or bad peace. -Benjamen Franklin_

* * *

**On the plane to New Orleans**

The tension was thick in the air. It seemed you could cut it with a butterknife.

Gideon and Reid were sitting across from each other playing chess. Hotch was watching everyone while talking on his cell. Morgan, Emily, and J.J. were all reading reports,

"Ok. So what do we know?" asked Morgan. He hoped to release some tension from the room.

"Well, whoever 'We' are they sounded confident. Like they would succeed with what they are planning." stated Reid.

"How do we even know this isn't a prank?" asked Emily. She looked a little annoyed.

"'They sent the letter directly to me. That shows they wanted our attention. I don't think that it's a prank." answered Gideon.

"Ok. When we land we should check out these locations." Hotch stated hanging up his cell then continued. "I just talked with the locals. They said that when we come up with something solid they would send people to help. Gideon, why don't you and Prentiss check out the first address. Morgan, you and Reid take the second location. J.J., you and I will take a look at the last address. If you find something call the others and get away from there in case something happens." Hotch finished.

"Are you sure we should split up?" asked J.J.

"We need to get to all these locations before something happens to them. Staying together would take to long." resond Gideon.

The light for seatbelts blinked and they all settled down for landing.

The tension was still thick in the air.

* * *

I am sorry it took a long time to update. (Stupid writers block) I am trying to make the chapters longer. I can't tell if its working. I should have 2 more chapters up soon. 

Till' then bye!!!!!


End file.
